The 7th & 8th Hokage
by Dr. Crow
Summary: My first Naruto fic. 16 Years have pass since the defeat of Orochimaru. I know I stink at summaries. NaruSaku. has it been over a year since I updated?
1. Ch 1 Dreams of a Prologue

One thing you should know before reading this is I don't own Naruto. I know I'm as shocked as you! I heard it's own by Masashi Kishimoto and this company Shonen Jump. Anyway thanks for coming here I don't know why you're here, but thanks for dropping by. Hey maybe you'll review too if you like it, add it to your favorites, tell friends, make it famous online……ok maybe not famous I settle for semi-famous. Anyway enjoy this story like Naruto enjoys a big bowl of ramen.

Talking normal

'thinking'

(me being annoying and asking dumb questions or saying something stupid I'm sure)

Story of the 7th & 8th Hokage:

It has been sixteen years since Orochimaru has been defeated by Naruto and company and the spell that had bind Sasuke to Orochimaru has been broken. Naruto has become the 7th Hokage and has married with children. The rest of Nauto's fellow classmates have moved on and have families of their own. Konoha the Village Hidden in the Leaves and Suna the Village Hidden in the Sand have cemented a strong alliance. All has been well for the past sixteen years, but peace is only a word and it can be broken as easily as a twig…

**Main Cast: **(Introduced this chapter)

Naruto Uzumaki: Age 30, rank Hokage; besides being older he now has a scar under his right eye. He has mastered many moves since his days as a Genin. He has mastered controlling the Kyubi chakra and it blends with his natural chakra now. He's still a fun loving guy and when no one is looking he'll leave a shadow clone to take care of handing out missions and while he goes and grabs a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku. (That is the right name and spelling right?)

Sakura Haruno Uzumaki: Age 30, rank Jonin, head Medical Ninja; her hair is a little longer, but not really much different about her. Her strength has even surpassed even Tsudane in Taijutsu. She has learned many new medical ninjutsu as well as new offense and defensive techniques, the latter taught by Naruto. She tries to be a strict mother, but the kids get Naruto to butter her up. When she is not busy she usually can be found at Ino's shop drinking tea and laughing it up. Recently she has been having a difficult time sleeping because of nightmares…

Riza Uzumaki: (mention) Age 11, DOB March 10, rank student; hair is the same as her mothers while her eyes are blue just like dad, also has the seal mark in the middle of her chest. Her personality is pretty much like her father because she too likes to play pranks. She snuck into her father's office and read the same secret scroll her father had as a kid. She mastered the art of the Shadow Doppelganger and the art of the Hiding Chameleon before Naruto caught her. The Art of the Hiding Chameleon allows the person using this technique to become camouflage in with their surroundings. She mainly uses this technique to hide from her parents when she is in trouble. She also learned some Ninja-Med techniques from her mother.

Yoshi Uzumaki: (mention) Age 8, DOB August 24, rank student; a small spitting image of his father straight down to the whiskers. His eyes are green and is almost a genius about ninjutsu, but he also has bit of a Naruto streak in which not only did he find the scroll with the "Ninja Centerfold" he showed it to his male teachers during causing them to pass out from the nosebleeds. He has the seal as well on the palm of his right hand which he covers with fingerless gloves.

Sasuke Uchiha: Age 32, rank Jonin head of Black Ops; Lot of changes to him. His left arm was burnt during his fight with his brother he covers it with a long sleeve and a glove to cover the scars. His other sleeve is short and he carries a sword on his back. The only he other thing is that he is missing part of his right ear which he lost during a mission. He is married to Temari to help bring peace between the Sand and Leaf villages.

Temari Uchiha: Age 35; rank Jonin part of the secretary pool at the Hokage office. No much change about Temari she even wears similar clothes and has the same hairdo. Married Sasuke under orders from Garra to solidify a new peace agreement with the Leaf village, she is surprised that Sasuke was the one who volunteered he just replied "that she would help produce a strong heir for the Uchiha Clan and that she was… cute…." She is presently pregnant with Sasuke's second child.

Gohan Uchiha: (mention) Age 12, DOB January 11, rank student; Heir to the Uchiha Clan and just as cocky and arrogant as his father except when he is in front of Riza in cases like that he is shy and nervous. He hates Juan who is his rival at the school, but they mostly fight over who gets to eat lunch with Riza. Looks like his father at his age.

Shikamaru Nara: (Mention) Age 30; rank Chunin, teaches Ninjutsu to students at the school and helps heal injured shinobi at needed. He is the teacher of his son Juan, Riza, Gohan, and many other children of his former school mates. His personality is pretty much the same. He is one of Naruto's trusted friends. He also seems embarrassed that his wife makes more money than he does. Since his wife owns a store and has connections with the other shop keeps he usually has to go out of town to find her gifts usually referring to it as being real troublesome. When people joke about how bossy she is to him he just smiles and says, "It's been like that since we were kids on the same team and I wouldn't change it now either."

Ino Yamanaka Nara: (mention) Age 30; rank Chunin, but mostly stays home and runs her shop which sells flowers and other gifts. She is also the bread winner in the family much to the chagrin of her husband Shikamaru. She still as bossy as ever and has had several employees quit because of it. She also presently has both of Kakashi's daughters employed part-time as well as two other girls. Her and Sakura are on good terms nowadays and are practically sisters which she'll then joke they would be if her son Juan would marry Sakura's daughter Riza. Her hair is about the same length as it was when she was twelve, but she puts it into different styles every week.

Juan: (mention) Age 11, DOB March 9, rank student; The son of Ino and Shikamaru and their only child. He got his looks from his mother and his personality and eyes from his father. His hair is black and trimmed short. He is over protective of Riza and hates Gohan. He says that his destiny is to be with Riza because he was born a day before her. He is always protecting her cause his father told him that he was a man and should always protect the woman that he cared for. Every time he tries to tell Riza that he loves her he gets nervous and backs out, which his mother says he gets from father then tells embarrassing stories of how Shikamaru tried to tell her that he was in love with her and goof it up. He knows both of Shikamaru's and Ino's signature techniques the Art of Me-and-my Shadow and Mind Transfer.

Title: "Dreams of a Prologue"

February 17, (I'm sorry I don't know what year their calendar is on. Someone tell me please! All the info sites I went to didn't say and I haven't seen it in the books either!)

Sakura is in the kitchen of the Uzumaki household serving tea to Sasuke and his wife Temari. "It's been too long you two since you've come and visit. I'm sorry Naruto is out on an A-rank mission, but he has been gone for several days now so he should be home any day now," said Sakura as she pours them a cup of tea "I just hope he's alright."

Sasuke looks up from his tea, "I'm sure the dunce is alright, although," puts his tea down and grabs his left arm and rubs it, "my arm has been itching like mad so maybe something has happen to him." Temari looks and sees Sakura's smile turn into a small frown. She grabs her fan and hits Sasuke on top of the head with it. "YOU IDIOT! Can't you see how nervous she is already?" barks Temari. She then sighs, "I swear bad enough that you're so dense about feelings and our first child turned out almost exactly like you. I just pray this one turns out less thick headed."

Sakura smiles and takes a sip of her tea, "That's right you're about, what three months pregnant right?" "Yeah give or take. I knew I should have said no when he started getting affectionate. All the problems of pregnancy just for a mild pleasure." Sasuke gets looks at her angrily, ""Mild pleasure?" If I remember right you were the one screaming "S…Sasuke! More…faster! Har…HARDER! It's so bi"…ugh!" Temari hits him over and over again with her fan screaming, "Shut up!" with every hit. 'I think Sasuke is dead,' thinks Sakura as she sees Sasuke's twitching body.

Sasuke now recovered takes a sip of his tea then looks at Sakura, "So I take it Shikamaru has been by and told you that in a few weeks the kids will get a chance to become Genin soon?" "Yeah a week after Riza's birthday…" replies Sakura chewing on her thumb "But don't you think it's a little soon for them?" Sasuke looks at her seriously, "No." "But…" "Listen Sakura when Naruto, you, and I took the test years ago we weren't half as good with chakra and or as skilled in other skills as them I'm afraid to admit." "…but…" "You and Naruto discussed this after Riza was born about letting her become a ninja, and Naruto was the one who brought it up. You are the one who talk him into letting her become a ninja." "It's just that…" she says in a shaky voice. "It's just nothing! You're scared that once she becomes a Genin that when she is taking the Chunin exam that she might get killed! How do you think Shikamaru must feel knowing that if he passes Juan that he might get himself kill his only child?" "…" "Do you know how many people are affected by that exam besides the one who take it? Hundreds! Possibly thousands! Someone will loss a student, friend, brother, sister, son, and/or a daughter to that exam I guarantee it. When the people taking the exam sign the consent forms they know what they are putting their friends and family through; they know, we knew, and I am a hundred percent sure that Riza and the others will know it! You have to face facts Sakura that Riza has chosen her path and you have to let her live with her decisions!"

Temari noticing Sakura with her head held down silently sobbing, 'Great you insensitive jerk! Could you have been any blunter with it? It might be true, but she was just worried and you just might have made it worst. Sigh…' "So Sakura I heard Yoshi was in trouble at school?" Sakura rubs her eyes before looking up at them, "Yeah he found a scroll Naruto wrote that tells how to do his infamous Ninja Centerfold uh technique and was punished there, but I made sure he got punish here as well." Temari gulps as she sees Sakura laughing evilly, "W-What did you do?" I made him work at Ino's for a week and if he screws up, doesn't do as he is told, or skips work after school I'll double his punishment." "Huh? How is that punishment?" "Heh! Since he thought it was funny being a girl I made him wear a pink tutu while he cleans Ino's shop." Sasuke and Temari both stare at her for a minute, then Temari bursts out laughing while Sasuke just snorts with a big grin on his face. Time flies by quickly and the clock reads 5:15pm. "Is it that late already? We best be heading home dear Gohan will be back soon." Temari tells her husband. "Yeah I guess we better be heading home then thanks for the tea Sakura. Tell the dunce not to be a stranger. See ya." The couple leaves and Sakura sees them to the door, "Goodnight you two." 'Gee time can sure change people. I mean look at Temari she was such a bitch when we were teenagers and Sasuke……………………………… Sasuke is still a big asshole! What did I ever see in him?'

Twelve minutes later Sakura is in the middle of washing dishes and looks up at the clock. She knows how her daughter is that she'll first walk her brother to Ino's then stay and laugh at him. Then she'll either cook a hair-brain scheme and get Gohan and/or Juan into trouble, or go to the Ramen bar and run her father's tab up until he got back. She begins to think of how she'll "punish him" for making her wait so many days without him. She blushes, but still gets an evil grin, oh how she'll make him pair. Just then she hears the front door open and she hears her name being called. 'Naruto!' She runs towards her husband what she discovers brings tears to her eyes.

The sight of her husband hanging onto their bleeding badly is almost too much to bear. His right is missing from the elbow down, part of his right kneecap is gone, his left eye is also gone, numerous shurikens and kunai are impaled in his body, and a giant stab wound is near his heart. "S…Sakura…" he collapses and Sakura barely makes it catches him without him touching the floor. "Naruto! Naruto!" she begins to pull out the kunai and shurikens from and begins heal them. "Oh god Naruto what happen to you?" "I'm so s-sorry Sakura it looks like I failed to keeUGH!" he throws up blood, "…to keep my promise of coming ba-back to you alive my dear sweet Sakura… I just had to see your face one more time before I…" Tears are streaming down her face as she begins to realize that nothing she is doing is helping, "Don't say that Naruto! I can't go on with out you I need you! Please don't leave me alone Naruto!" "Oh how touching." Sakura looks up while Naruto doesn't look up he knows who it is. Sakura sees a man, no a demon looking down at her with big smile his mouth has full set of sharp teeth and his black eyes. He holds up sword like object and licks it, "Don't fret little girl you'll both be reunited in HELL!" He thrusts his blade towards them. "Run Sakura!" yells Naruto. He is surprised when she just hugs him tight to her, "No. I said I couldn't live without you and I meant it. If you are going to die here so will I because I want to be with you forever." "Sakura…" he kisses her one last time she can taste his blood…

To be continued...?

Nah just kidding continue on with the story…

Sakura wakes up in her bed screaming. She clings to her bed sheets to her naked body. She tries to remember what the hell just happen, 'Okay, okay what happened? I remember that Sasuke and Temari came over, then at 6:30pm Riza came home, and 8:15 Ino and Juan brought Yoshi home. We chatted for about an hour then she and Juan went home. Then I sent the kids to bed after dinner at 10:30. Around 11:40 I was feeling tired and start to lock up when Naruto surprised me and then we…' she blushes at the thought of what they did. That reminded to pick the clothes up in the living room before the kids get up. She gets even redder now 'I mean twice in the living room and again in here. Oh! I best clean up the recliner while I'm on it!' Then she just thought of another thing, 'Naruto!' She turns beside her and sees his spot empty in their king-size bed.

A few minutes earlier…

Naruto is sitting in front of the recliner scrubbing away eating a cold leftover pork bun from dinner. "Heh-heh… me and Sakura can sure make a mess." Notices Sakura's panties lying on the arm, grabs it. He then brings it up to his nose and takes a big whiff. 'Good god! It makes me want to run back up there and wake her up. You know now that I think of it I have pick up some strange habits from my old master. Good thing I have Sakura or I be just like him sneaking in from bathhouse to bathhouse getting the living crap beaten out of me.' Just then he heard Sakura's scream. 'Sakura!' He then grabs four hidden kunai hidden around the house and rushes with the pork bun in his mouth. As he reaches the top of the stairs he slips on his son's skateboard and tumbles down two flights of stairs. 'Ugh! Dammit Yoshi I thought I told you to keep that in your room!' he thinks to himself as he sits upside down on his head. He then rushes up again. As he bursts through their bedroom door he trips over a throw rug. 'Dammit all to hell!' He rushes to his wife, "Sakura are you alright?" She looks over to her husband with tears in her eyes grabs him in a giant hug, "Naarrruutooooo! Thank god you're alright." "Sa…Sakura I can't b-breath…" "Huh? Oh!" realizes that she had been using all her strength and chakra in that hug, "Sorry…"

"Now what is this about Sakura?" starring her straight in her emerald color eyes. "Naruto I had a terrible nightmare; you came home badly injured and even with the Kyuubi and me trying to heal you and nothing I tried helped! I felt so helpless. Then a man is standing behind us and he stabs us both. And you want to know the scary part of it all is?" He nods his head. "Before he stabs us I kept thinking I should run and make sure that Riza and Yoshi are alright, but I couldn't leave without you! I wanted to die with you holding you in my arms! It's like saying "who cares about the kids as long as I'm with you." God! I'm such a terrible mother even in my dreams!" she begins to cry into his chest. Naruto holds her close to him, "Never say that Sakura! You are a terrific mother and a devoted wife. You're just like me; you know that our family is the most important thing in your life, and you would give anything to protect them even your life. So never, ever say that again Sakura besides it was just a dream now get some rest." He looks down and finds her already snoozing peacefully against him with a small smile on her face. He then lays her down gently onto the bed then tiptoes out of the door unfortunately he steps on the pork bun he dropped, 'Terrific! Now that's one more thing to clean up and now I got to fix me something to eat.'

After Naruto cleans up the pork bun, the recliner, and picking discarded clothes he opens up two big kitchen cabinets full of nothing but instant ramen. 'Hmmm I think… chicken ramen.' As Naruto waits for the ramen to cook his mind begins to wonder, 'So Sakura had a nightmare too huh. I was going to tell her I've been having similar one, is it just coincidence… or a premonition? Hmmm…… oh the ramen is done.' He wolfs down the ramen quickly, 'Aaahhh that was good. Maybe I'm looking too much into this? I'll talk to Shikamaru about it tomorrow and see what he thinks.' Looks at the clock and it reads 3:19 am. 'I guess I best get some sleep after all knowing Sakura she'll want to get us all up at 6:00.' He goes back to his room and slides under the covers. He then wraps his arm around Sakura and kisses her on the forehead, "I love you my dear sweet Sakura."

Now seriously to be continued…

How was that? I think it was pretty good. Not bad at least for my first Naruto fanfic right? Anyway I had thought about doing a lemon for Naruto's return, but I drop the idea. If you want I might put it up if a couple of you want me too. I think it's funny though about Riza and Juan's birthday being one day apart like Shikamaru and Ino. Of course when I did it I didn't know that at the time when I was putting the finishing touches on this I was looking up some info like birthdays and such and boy was I surprised. Maybe I'm psychic, nah if I was I could pick the winning lottery numbers. So hate it love let me know……………please?

**Author's Corner: **Place Your Bets(Possible Spoilers if you hadn't made it too Naruto 2. Of course I haven't, but I've done my homework)

The one thing I've think I figured is that evil Sasuke will pull the whole "join the darkside" and kill a main/minor character off, and I don't mean one of the villains, so lets place your bets.

Kakashi 2 to1 odds; Talking about not just ticking off Naruto and Sakura, but almost every reader since Kakashi is one of the favorite characters. Why would he kill him? Because it would be like Darth Vader/Obi-Won the apprentice surpasses the master. There is also the possibility that Sasuke might just rip out the sharingan eye.

Jairya and Iruka 3 to 1; Naruto's father figures, people who have technically raised him. You be cheesed off to if someone killed someone you thought as a father.

Hinta 6 to 1; One of the first besides Iruka who thought Naruto was………special? I also remember that her name has something to do with the sun, or something like that, maybe the sun will set protecting Naruto.

Sai 7 to 1; Since I don't know much about him I gotta say if I was Sasuke I would make an example of anyone who try and replace me.

The rest of the Rookie Nine (I guess its former eh?) and Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten 12 to 1; basically Rock Lee and Ino I would guess probably have the better chance of being whacked, but I guess the rest are technically Naruto's friends to so they best watch out.

Sakura 20 to 1; The girl who has a crush on him (or maybe those feelings have gone to another hmmm?) and the girl Naruto loves would make an excellent target. And if I'm right he already tried but she was saved, (I think his name was Yamato) but just barely. Since though Masashi Kishimoto has decided to make her a more powerful character I think this is not likely.

Everybody else 21-100 to 1; Some like Tsudane and Gaara are higher then others like Might Guy and Ebisu would be pretty low. Other still would be in between such as Inari and Konohamaru.

Nobody not even the bad guys cause Sasuke is a big pussy; 1,000,000 to one; You know he's going to kill someone don't take this bet.…but he still a pussy.

Place your bets, place you bets. Place bets with reviews, and by "bets" I mean imaginary like those old Marvel "No-Prizes" because I'm pretty much broke. So if you bet 1 imaginary dollar on "Nobody" you one a million imaginary dollars cool huh? No I guess not okay how about a poll do you think I hit the nail on the head or you think he's a pussy (more of an asshole but I digress) and not kill anyone? So if you review (please review) remember to vote.


	2. Ch 2 Intervention with the Kyuubi

Welcome back reader(s) to the 7th & 8th Chapter two I know amazing. So you either are back because either A. like the story, B. like the Naru/Saku pairing like I do, C. Are bored, D. click on my story by mistake (Hey it happens), or E. B-D because A wouldn't make sense except with B but B could be with both C and D because you can pick your 2 favorite characters i.e. Naruto & Sakura and pass by my story. There I go again typing gibberish. Anyway I like to thank setzer, full-metal-sousuke, and Irvin lizalde for reviewing my last chapter. I also like to say I do not own Naruto if I did I don't think I be in debt to my eyeballs. Please remember to review I mean if it's not too much trouble.

**Answering Reviews Corner:**

setzer – I agree that I like to see Kakashi without the Sharingan too, but I don't think he be weaker if anything it would make him stronger in my opinion. Even though it has saved his life on numerous occasions it usually leaves him to weak afterwards and it drains too much of his chakra and he can't shut it off, so to me personally I see that as a big weakness for such a cool character.

full-metal-sousuke – thanks for liking the chapter so much, but I haven't decided on who Sasuke killed off. So maybe it's Sai maybe not. Although I think my question was who you think who Sasuke would kill off in the manga, but I only raised that question because I was going say that he killed off a character in this story.

Irvin lizalde – I wanted to make Sakura a devoted wife and mother, because I think that her personality would make her one. Of course that's my opinion, but I guess someone might debate that.

Once again thank you three for reviewing my story and Cyclone Gunner who although hasn't reviewed yet he did add it to his favorites. So thanks and keep the reviews coming if you got the time.

**Main Cast: **(Introduce in this chapter)

Kakashi Hatake: age 44; rank Jonin/former Hokage (retired); personality is still the same, but now he's an overprotective father when it comes about boys associating with his daughters. Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sauske's former teacher as well as the 6th Hokage. Kakashi settle down with Anko fourteen years ago and now have thirteen years old twin daughters Rin & Tsudane and five year old son Obito. Kakashi only became the Hokage when Tsudane died saving his daughters when they were born and promised her that he would until he thought Naruto was ready. He passed the title three years ago to Naruto now lives with his wife in early retirement with his family.

Tsudane: age 55 at time of death; (I'm going to get so much hate mail over this one won't I?) The 5th Hokage and mentor to Sakura. She was there helping delivering Kakashi's daughters when they were born. When both of them stopped breathing she used all the power at her disposal and was able to save them saying she would not watch some other child die right in front of her. Unfortunately she pushed her self too much and ended up dying instead. With her dying words she made Kakashi promise to become the next Hokage. Naruto and Sakura were gone on mission during this time. Kakashi named one of his daughters after her.

Jiraya: age 68, rank Frog Hermit/Author/Pervert; Jiraya went through a deep depression after the death of Tsudane and vanish for seven years before returning. When he returned he seems like his old self. He has released five new volumes to Make-Out Paradise as well as making a nuisance of himself especially at the bathhouse.

Kyuubi: age very old; the nine-tail fox demon who is imprisoned in Naruto. In my story whenever Naruto "talks" to Kyuubi he never shows Naruto his true form. In this story Kyuubi still, has a strong respect for Naruto, but I make him torture Naruto making him one of the main antagonist especially on Naruto's psyche.

The Uzumaki Residence – A three story house that has been in Naruto's family since Konoha was founded. It had been badly damaged during the attack by the nine-tail fox demon, Kyuubi. The third Hokage had begun to have it repaired shortly, but told them to take their time since he planned to reveal Naruto's heritage when he thought Naruto was ready. Unfortunately when he was assassinated by Orochimaru no one else knew that it was Naruto's house until Tsudane had it looked into after the defeat of Orochimaru. 1st floor contains a living room, bathroom, kitchen, dining room, laundry room, and a dojo which is so large that it takes two stories. 2nd floor contains a library, scroll room, a door which leads to the dojo's catwalk, and Naruto and Sakura's room which has a conjoined bathroom. 3rd floor is where Riza and Yoshi's rooms, two guest bedrooms, bathroom, and storage room. The outside has a greenhouse which Naruto had built which contains different types of plants and herbs.

Ch. 2: Intervention with Kyuubi

February 18, Friday 6:00 am:

Sakura wakes as her alarm clock goes which she turns off and then stretches in bed, "YAAAAWWNNNN!" She then proceeds to put on her bathrobe and heads towards the shower. As she finishes she grabs a clean set of clothes and her leaf headband and gets dress and shakes Naruto, "Wake up Naruto." "I'm up, I'm up already," he says rising up from the bed giving her a half-lidded look. As she heads down stairs Naruto smiles and falls backwards into his pillow and immediately falls asleep. As Sakura heads down stairs she notices that her and Naruto's clothes were picked up in laid in the laundry room and that the recliner had been scrubbed down. 'So that where he was earlier,' she smiles how even though he was always busy Naruto made time to help out around the house. She then hears some noises emitting from the dojo.

Sakura enters the dojo and sees her daughter, Riza, lying on a mat in her fox pajamas doing sit-ups. "148…149…150! Ha! I finally did it…," pants Riza, "Oh mom! What you doing up so early I thought you had today off?" "Well I still have to make breakfast for you, Yoshi, and… your father." "Oh dad's back! When did he get home? Did he bring us back anything? Why didn't he wake me and Yoshi up?" she asks as she jumps to her feet with renewed energy. "Well he got home late last night, he was on a mission so I'm pretty sure he didn't have time to get any of us gifts, and like I said it was late last night and he was pretty tired so he went straight to bed." Riza looks at her mom suspiciously, "Did he really just go to bed? That doesn't sound like dad." "Eh-heh, heh! What can I say Riza I guess the mission must have really exhausted him," she replies nervously rubbing the back of her head. "Hmmm… whatever I guess. So where is dad anyway?" "Knowing him he fell back to sleep after I left the room. I got it, why don't you go and shower then wake your father and brother up, while I cook up something." "Okay," she replies as she rushes out the dojo and up the stairs. 'Phew dodge a shuriken there. She's pretty observant for her age. No way can she really be mine and Naruto's daughter,' thinks Sakura.

After taking a quick shower she then puts on an orange tube top, black pair of shorts, and a red vest she then rushes down to her parent's room and plops down on her father's stomach. She is sitting Indian-Style on Naruto's stomach with a big fox-like grin, "Good morning dad!" "Ugh, Riza……" he pushes her off of him and wraps himself into a cocoon with his blanket, "Let daddy sleep I'm sure Hokage Tower can run itself without me for another day." Riza, now sitting on the floor, starring angrily at her father, "Humph! Mom just wanted me to tell you that the Tower is on fire." "WHAT!" Naruto jumps out of the bed and puts on his Hokage hat and starts to fumble with some of his clothes throwing whatever he can find on, "I can't believe this is happening! I haven't been back for a whole day and now this…!" "I'm just kidding," she says with a big toothy grin. Naruto stops dead in his tracks and stares at his daughter still grinning at him, he then hits her in the head leaving an anime bump on her head. "Don't do that Riza! You about gave me a heart attack!" "Ouch!" she says grabbing her head, "It was the only way I could think of to get you to wake up." Naruto stares at her, "Sigh. Well I'm up now. So I guess your mother sent you to do her dirty work didn't she?" "Yep she said for you to shower and get ready for the day. Oh that's right I got to wake Yoshi too!" "You can go do that while I hit the shower." "Okay!" she rushes up to Yoshi's room. 'Well I guess I best get ready for the day,' he thinks as he heads to the shower.

"Hey you lazy bum wake up!" Riza yells banging on Yoshi's door, "Time to greet the day!" Yoshi's door flings open and Yoshi is standing in the doorway, "I'm up okay! Now stop your yelling!" "You need to get in the shower and get ready for breakfast and school. Oh and dad's home," she tells him with a big grin. "Really? Cool!" he runs in to his bedroom and grabs a clean set of clothes and runs into the bathroom. Riza counts backwards from ten and hears the toilet flush. She then counts from three. "Gaah! Hot!" she can hear her father screaming down stairs. She grabs her ribs and begins to laugh uncontrollably.

A couple of minutes later downstairs Riza, Sakura, and Naruto are sitting around the dinning table eating pancakes, with maple syrup or chocolate syrup their choice, and bacon. Yoshi then comes in riding his skateboard on the ceiling, thanks to his chakra; he comes down the wall towards the table he jumps into the air, "Hey po… Ack!" his mother grabs him by the collar of his blue jacket pulling him of his board, his board heads towards the living room but Naruto catches it with one hand while drinking a glass of milk. "What did I tell you about doing that in the house?" asks an irate Sakura. Yoshi rubs his head sheepishly, "Heh, heh… just wanted to get down here to see dad faster that's all." "I'll let it slide this time," she says as she sits him down into the chair beside her. "So dad how was your mission?" "I'm glad you ask there I was surrounded by twenty of the best ninja Kumo the Village Hidden in the Clouds has to offer. Their protecting my target along with over a hundred plus mercenaries…" Fifteen minutes later… '…and there they all lay at my feet marveling at my strength." Yoshi looks at his father with pride, while Sakura and Riza look at Naruto with suspicious glances. "Is that what really happen, Naruto?" his wife knowing her husband better. "Well maybe it was two ukenin, renegades, from Kumo and about roughly twelve mercenaries, but I took them out easily," he said scratching his cheek. 'I knew it,' both Sakura and Riza think at the same time. "You're so cool pop!" exclaims Yoshi. After saying that both Riza and Sakura do the anime fall while Naruto just blushes, "Yeah I guess I am aren't I?"

After breakfast is over Naruto notices his son getting his backpack over his cup of coffee and morning newspaper, "So son after your class is over how about you stop by the office and I help you train or we can go to Ichiraku's for some ramen?" "I can't I got to head straight to auntie Ino's for some work," Yoshi says really depress. "That's my boy, out earning some extra cash for some new video game?" "No as punishment. Also mom's making me wear a pink tutu!" he cries as he pulls said tutu from his book bag. Naruto sees the tutu in mid-sip which causes him to spew coffee over his paper, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOY, SAKURA? I mean nothing could be that bad…" he stops mid-breath and starts to sweat, 'Oh no! I've experience this felling before of… the feeling of Blood Lust!' he thinks as he hears knuckles cracking. 'Uh, oh now you done it twerp!' thinks Riza as she rises up from the table, "Look at the time! Well me and Yoshi best be getting to school! Don't worry mom we've got lunch money already see ya later, love you both!" she says as she rushes out the door grabbing her brother by the collar and drags him off, "Now you done it twerp." "Please don't leave me here alone with her," he says in a small, terrified whisper. "Naruuuutooooo… Do you know what this is?" she asks pushing a scroll that has "Centerfold Jutsu" written on it in his face. "Uh… No, nope never seen it before…" he says with his hands held in front of him. "Really then why does it have your name on it?" she says opening the scroll. "Now that you mention it that scroll does look familiar…" "Why would you even write such a ludicrous technique down? And why would you leave it lying around for any of our children to find?" Scratching the back of his head "I take it this is why Yoshi was punished, because he read it and used it at school right?" "YOU IDIOT!" she screams as she punches him sending him flying.

Kakashi is walking near the Uzumaki house reading his new book when Riza runs by dragging Yoshi with her. "Hi Uncle Kakashi!" yells the two Uzumaki children as they run by him. "Bye Uncle Kakashi!" the duo yells as they turn the corner. 'Hmmm I wonder what that was about. Huh? Oh I'm at Naruto and Sakura's place. Maybe I'll stop and see her and see if how she's doing since Naruto is still on that mission,' he thinks as he heads towards the front door putting his book in his pack. He raises his hand to knock on the door but stops when he hears, "YOU IDIOT!" follow by sounds of crashing and pleads of mercy. 'Ah Naruto's back,' he thinks as pulls back out his book, 'I think I'll come back later.'

Later the bruised and battered Naruto is heading towards the tower pulls his hat over his face while thinking 'After all these years Sakura's right hook hasn't diminish any over the years if anything it's…, huh?' noticing the commotion at the bathhouse as Jiraya come flying out and lands at Naruto's feet. "Hello Ero-Sensei, get caught peeping again?" "Oh Naruto good to see ya boy!" he says looking up at Naruto, "What happen to you boy?" "Let's say the wife gave me interesting welcome home." "I bet it's over Yoshi finding some certain "scroll?"" he says with a smirk. "You know about that?" "Hey when the Lord Hokage's son pulls a stunt like that word the travels fast." "I guess so…sigh. So how'd you get caught this time?" "Let's just say at my age flatulence is an everyday enemy, especially if you had beans at a restaurant just before you pick a hiding place." "Gross… Wait who serves beans this early?" Jiraya gets up and dusts himself off, "Never mind that, what's troubling you boy?" "Huh?" "Don't give me that "huh?" stuff. Tell me what's wrong." "Uh…" scratching his head. "I know what the matter is!" he says with a serious face. Y-You do?" he replies nervously "Yes," he grabs Naruto in a headlock with a big smile, "you and the little lady need a vacation. Well to let you know you should take one and never worry about your kids I'll stay with them." "That would be nice, but the last time we left you alone at our house with the kids my wife found her underwear drawer rearranged." "Yes and you should have punished Riza for going through her mother's things." "Well if we change our minds well give you call."

"Good, good. Hmmm… oh here Naruto hold this for a minute," he said handing Naruto something. "Huh?" Naruto looks at the object, "Panties?" Jiraya disappears in a puff of smoke. "Hey there is!" a woman screams. "And look he thinks he so smooth disguising himself as the Hokage, but he still holding the evidence!" another woman screams. "Huh? What?" Naruto looks at an angry mob of women charging at him then at the panties, 'That double-crossing snake!' "Wait it's me! I mean I am the Hokage!" "Yeah right get him!" The angry mob of women tackles poor Naruto and begins to pummel him. After a couple of minutes one of the women stops, "Uh I'm beginning to think this is the real Lord Hokage." "Then you know what this means?" asks another one of the women, "It means that old man has escaped us! Quick he couldn't have gone far!" The women head off looking for Jiraya, but one quickly runs back to Naruto and grabs the panties from Naruto's hand and blushes then runs of with the others. "W… w… why me?" asks the even more battered Naruto.

Later in the Hokage Tower Naruto sits in the middle of the room meditating…

"Help me son let me out of this cage son!" screams the Yondaime, behind a steel cage, at Naruto. "Give it up Kyuubi, it'll be a cold day in hell before I let you out," scoffs Naruto as he stares at Kyuubi in the prison in his mind. "Oh, how about this one?" Kyuubi transforms in a scantly clad Sakura, "Oh Naruto please let me out and I'll give you a big reward!" "You can stop now demon," says Naruto as he stares coldly at Kyuubi, "How about you show me your true form for a change?" Kyuubi transforms into the twelve year old Naruto. "I doubt that's your true form," smirks Naruto. Kyuubi/Naruto opens his eyes a kittle and stares at Naruto, "Oh? I thought you were I and I was you. Anyway boy answer me a question and then I'll answer the one I know you're thinking of." "What?" "That pretty little wife of yours no doubt with the sharp teeth of yours you've bitten down on her and tasted her blood. So tell me how did it taste? Because if I finally get out of here I might pay her a little visit," says Kyuubi grinning revealing a mouthful of sharp teeth. Grabbing Kyuubi/Naruto by the collar, "I'll never let you hurt Sakura or any one again demon!" Kyuubi transforms into Tsudane, "You wouldn't hurt your granny Tsudane after all this time would you?" "You go to far demon," growls an angry Naruto.

"Bah you're no fun," smacking Naruto's hand away and transforms back into the twelve year old Naruto, "I'm feeling generous today so ask the question, even though I know what it is" "You've been avoiding this question for nearly twelve years now, what do those seals on my children mean?" "This wouldn't have anything to do with the dream you had is it?" "You know about that?" Kyuubi/Naruto smirks, "Kid when you dream it's like watching a movie, but with out the popcorn. Besides I think you know what it means, I mean I hope you do if you don't you must be as dense as everyone thinks." "Dammit just tell…" "It means that their not just your children inhabiting those bodies." Naruto falls to his knees and hits the ground with his fist, "No dammit! Damn you to hell Kyuubi!" "Now, now no need to be like that. I mean sure your children are actual demon spawn…" "You think this is funny?" "Yeah I do. Look at it like this either your family will use my family to become the most powerful clan ever, or sooner or later one of family will break the seal and plunge the world into darkness either way it should be a fun show either way." "Why did you do this?" "Look when you die I die, and like most people, or demons in my case, I want my children to carry on when I'm gone," Kyuubi/Naruto says then scratches his head, "Although I have to admit that my first cub is nowhere near as powerful as the second, he might be more powerful than me when he reaches adulthood." "You bastard, playing with my family's lives like this your sick!" "Hey I'm a demon stuff like this is how we get our kicks," Kyuubi's form changes again, "Why don't you go ahead and tell your wife about your "dream?" The one about where I kill you…" the flames around Kyuubi settle revealing a smaller Naruto but, his clothes are blue, '…daddy. Heh! Heh, heh, hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

To be continued…

So what do you think? Personally I like ending on a cliff hanger, makes you want to come back and read the next installment don't it? Anyway until next time, unless you want to here me rant some more then by all means read on.

**Author's Rant: **(You have been warned)

The Hokage Link: I know everybody probably knows this, but for anyone who might have missed it that all five of the Hokage's in Naruto are link together in someway or another. The First Hokage is the brother of the Second, and the grandfather of the Fifth. The Second is the brother of the First, the teacher of the Third, and great-uncle to the Fifth. The Third, Sarutobi, was taught by the Second, taught Jiraya who taught the Fourth, and he taught the Fifth. The Fourth was taught by Jiraya who trained with the Fifth and together were trained by the Third. Finally the Fifth, Tsudane, is the granddaughter of the First, grandniece of the Second, taught by the Third, and her teammate taught the Fourth. What does this mean you ask? What point did I have to point out the obvious? Easy that it makes sense that the next Hokage will also be link to the other five. Here are some the most likely. Naruto is obviously the son of the Fourth and he was taught by Jiraya. Kakashi was taught by the Fourth. Sakura is the pupil of the Fifth. Yamato is a clone of the First, be kind of weird to have to carve the same face in the mountain to save money and time by carving x2 under the First's face. Konohamaru is the grandson of the Third, but I don't think he'll be the next more likely the one after the Sixth. Jiraya is another but not likely since he already turn down the position. Anyway what do you think? Maybe I missed one that you thought could be. If I did say so in your review, anyway in the next edition of my Author's Rant we'll go over the Great Naruto Pairing Debate who will Naruto end up with? Sakura, Hinta, Ino, someone else? Let's put it to a vote, even though I'm sure that has been done to death though. Anyway until next with champagne wishes and caviar dreams I'm matt85 and I do know why. Lord I hope Robin Leach doesn't sue me.


	3. Ch 3 Lies, Teachings, Requests, &

I don't own Naruto and I'm not making any money from it. Nope that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Okay I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story and I'll tell you why after the story that's right no rants this time, you getting right to the meat and potatoes so enjoy these 16 pages I've written (Cause I got you around 3 other pages of whole lot of other stuff, sorry I guess I can't go with out ranting). Also I'll answer my reviewers also after the story…

"Talking"

'Thinking/Inner thoughts'

_Flashback/Story Section_

Ch. 3 Lies, Teachings, Requests, and Inner Torment

Koga Inuzuka: age 12, DOB July 3; rank student; he's one of the Inuzuka triplets. His parents are Kiba and Hinata. His personality is completely different than of his siblings, because his personality is similar to his mother. He's shy around woman other than his mother and sister Shiva. His best friend is Kazuhiro Takashi. He shares the Inuzuka ability, like the rest of his family, to talk to dogs. He wears a jean jacket with a green shirt underneath that has the Konoha symbol on it, he wears green jean shorts that have blue stripes running down the sides, dark black sunglasses that barely covers his eyes, has a black and white bandana wrapped around his neck, and he also has a red fang-like tattoo that goes across his left eye as well as the traditional red tattoo markings on the sides of his face like all Inuzuka family members.

Ryoga "Ryo" Inuzuka: age 12, DOB July 3; rank student; a Wildman at heart like his father and a born leader. He won't fight girls, except his sister only when she won't listen to him, and when has been put up in training against one the girls he'll just give up. He is the fastest in his group because he generates enough chakra in his leg muscles to move at near supersonic speeds. Like all the Inuzuka's they have heighten senses making them great trackers. He has a jacket similar like his father at this age except its blue and the symbol is in red, a fishnet shirt, brown shorts, and has the Japanese symbol of dog tattooed on the side of his neck.

Shiva Inuzuka: age 12, DOB July 3; rank student; a strong and wild girl who works hard. She trains hard and forces her brothers too as well. She likes to tease Koga's friend Kazuhiro and forces him to train every time he visits the Inuzuka estate. She doesn't realize that her brothers and Kazuhiro pray that they don't end up on the same team as her. She, like the other Inuzuka triplets, has brown hair and Kiba's eyes which are black until they use Byakugan "The All Seeing Evil Eye" which their eyes become entirely gray. She also has the same tattoos on the sides of her face like her brothers and all Inuzuka clan members, but she also uses make-up to paint under her eyes black half-circles that follow her bottom part of eyes with a little like fangs pointing down at the end. She wears a red windbreaker jacket that has "Ice Goddess" written on the back in blue, a black tube top, black shorts, and fishnet stockings.

Kazuhiro Takashi: Age 11, DOB May 24; rank student; the best friend to Koga. He's average type of person with average abilities and doesn't seem to stand out in a crowd or it seems so on the outside. He is usually picked on by Shiva who's given him the nickname "Little Kazu" much to his chagrin. He is also one of the few who tries to stand up to her until she pounds him into the ground. He seems to spend his time researching scrolls and seems to memorize them; he also seems to watch fights carefully. He wears a blue tank top over a white t-shirt, black shorts, a blue headband, black fingerless gloves, and big coke-bottle glasses with that swirl glasses have for near blind anime characters. Has green eyes and has grey spiked up hair. When he fights, he fights with steel gauntlets that cover the back of his hands to his elbow and steel leggings that cover from his knees to his feet.

Akane Hyuga: Age 11, DOB March 5; rank student; the eldest daughter of Tenten and Neji who looks a lot like her mother, but nothing like her father she doesn't even posses the eyes of an Hyuga heir although her younger brother and sister, Zegai and Ayeka, do. Her specialty is hidden weapons. She also has incredible strength. She wears a green Chinese martial arts shirt that sleeves cover her hands, black pants, an orange belt, and has short black hair. Her greatest aspect in life is to finding her true love and be the greatest hidden weapon master of all Kohana.

Mihoshi: Age 12, DOB November 12; rank student; the only child of Ebisu (does he have a last name or is his last name Ebisu?). She is incredibly smart and is a specialist in genjutsu. She has slightly above average chakra and below average taijutsu. She also seems to be well like by everyone, especially the guys because she's, um more develop than most girls her age. She wears a purple tank top shirt, with blue kaki pants, and has long blonde hair styled in a ponytail. She is also very tan and has green eyes.

Yuka: age 19, DOB July 20; rank Chunin; she's Naruto's secretary and a bit clumsy, but is very cheerful. She's very good at what she does and rarely gets sidetracked unless she has a new book. In fact she just met her boyfriend at the library. She admires Sakura and is thinking about asking her to get some tips in medical jutsu but ends up embarrassing herself and runs off, like last time she ended up tripping over her own feet and landed in Sakura's cleavage. She's blond with brown eyes and has small rectangle glasses. She wears a fishnet shit with a red vest and tight black pants. Her headband is wrapped around her right arm.

February 18, Friday 11:00 am

_Lies…_

Naruto's eyes open suddenly and he finds himself back in the Hokage Tower awaken from his meditation state. 'Dammit! It's just like I feared… damn you Kyuubi, damn you to hell! Now I defiantly need to talk to Shikamaru and I guess I should tell Sakura,' Naruto ponders in his head as the door opens, "Hmmm?" Sakura sticks her head through the cracked door, "Naruto are you busy?" "No Sakura c'mon in," 'Perfect now is the chance to tell her about what I learned from Kyuubi!' "I hope you don't mind me coming here for lunch I brought some ramen from Ichiraku, Ayame sends her regards." "That's great Sakura and you should know by now ramen tastes even better when I'm around you!" 'Do it now before you chicken out!' Sakura notices her husband has worried look on his face, "Is something wrong Naruto?" 'Now you chicken-shit do it now!' he looks up at her staring her eye-to-eye then he closes his eyes and smiles at her, "Nothing's wrong Sakura it's just smelling the ramen made me realize how hungry I really am!" 'Liar! Moron! Coward!' Sakura smiles with him, "Well then shall we dig in?" she grabs Naruto's wrist before he reaches the chopsticks, "Wait I thought we start out with some…"desert" first." "Wh-What kind of desert?" he asks with a big blush on his face. "The special kind of "desert,"" she whispers in his ear while taking off his hat and tosses it across the room. "B…b…but what about my secretary outside?" "Don't worry, I sent her on her lunch break and give her an extra hour since her boyfriend just got back from a mission," she answers while nibbling on Naruto's ear. Naruto groans knowing after what he dealt with he should tell her before he loses control of himself, so he uses the last of his resolve to try and stop her and tell her the truth, "The ramen will get cold…" Sakura pushes him against the floor and straddles his hips, "Would you rather have your ramen cool off or your "dessert" cool off?" she asks in seductive voice. 'Dammit I'm only human!' he thinks as a big smile spreads across his lips, "Well I guess we could always warm them up with the microwave." The last cohort thoughts that run through Naruto's head before Sakura's lips meets his, 'I guess I can always tell her later this evening.'

_Teachings… _(This might be a good time to get a snack and drink before reading this section)

At the same time Shikamaru has taken his class of thirty out side. His class includes Riza Uzumaki, Juan Nara, Gohan Uchiha, Koga Inuzuka, Shiva Inuzuka, Ryoga Inuzuka, Kazuhiro Takahashi, Akane Hyuga, and Mihoshi. His students watch him from the grass on the hill as he continues his class, "Okay students it's time for our class to begin fighting practice today you'll be pair off into groups of two. Your names will be drawn from this bowl and that's who you'll face for the next hour, then you'll have lunch, then come back draw names again and every hour you'll change opponents every hour until it's time to call it a day. Remember this is practice and I want you to use mostly taijutsu; you can use genjutsu and non-lethal ninjutusu. Also no weapons this time Akane, I don't want to go through the trouble of doing paperwork because you sent another one of your teammates to the Emergency Room." "Humph! It's not my fault he didn't have the proper skills to dodge the kunai fast enough," she replies shrugging her shoulders. A random student jumps up and screams, "WHAT!?!? You severed my pinkie toe! I was in the hospital for two weeks of rehabilitation after my toe was reattached and you never apologized!" Akane just yawns and stretches before lying on the grass. "You…you BITCH!!" the student screams and leaps at her with a kunai drawn. Before he reaches her Ryo sprints in-between the two and grabs the student by the arm and slams him down hard onto the ground, "Settle down you and you," points at Akane, "probably should apologize." "Fine whatever I'm sorry." 'Phew that was close,' thinks Shikamaru, 'Of course I don't think Ryo or Stu notice that Akane had several throwing stars ready to throw. Man the students are being troublesome today. I guess there getting excited about getting a chance to become genin.' "Okay class; are you ready to get started?"

"Why should we bother listening to someone who's been a chunin for over fifteen years now?" asks Gohan looking in disgust, "I mean I hear rumors about how powerful "Shikamaru of the Living Shadows" is suppose to be, but the whole time he's taught us I never seen what is so impressive about him." "How dare you talk about my dad like that?!?" Juan says grabbing Gohan by the collar, "The Lord Hokage personally made my father his top strategist and is one of his most trusted advisors. My father is one of the most respected shinobi in the village even the most powerful jonin look highly to him!" "Heh! If he is so great then why is he still a mere chunin?" 'Sigh, how troublesome,' thinks Shikamaru, "It's okay don't worry about it Juan. He's free to think whatever he wants." "What if I think I could beat you easily? What would you say to that?" Gohan says smirking as he twirls a kunai. "Listen Gohan you can taunt me all you want, but you're not going to get me to fight you." "Maybe you should stop now. My father made Juan's father his head strategist for more than his brains. According to my father, he is incredible skilled and powerful," Riza warns Gohan. 'Grrr… even Riza thinks I can't do it! I have to prove her wrong… I have to prove them all wrong! I'm an Uchiha! I can do it!' thinks Gohan than he gets an idea and a bigger smirk graces his face, "So I remember my dad telling me a story about how when he was young and a bunch of young girls who use to throw themselves at him. He remembers a certain blond girl, oh what was her name? Ah I remember her name was Ino Yamanaka! Wait isn't your wife name Ino? He always said that she was constantly throwing herself at him and groping him too. I guess that would make her some kind of whore wouldn't it?"

As Gohan finishes his little story the few students who hadn't been paying attention stop what they were doing and stare in disbelief while the ones near Gohan slowly scoot away. Shikamaru just glares at Gohan and his hands clench tightly into fists, so tight that a small trickle of blood starts dripping from one of his hands. 'Aha gotcha! Now maybe I'll get to show everyone that he is nothing compared to an Uchiha,' thinks Gohan. 'That little bastard he… he almost got me. That was good strategy I have to admit. Try and get me mad enough to either except his challenge or just rush at him in a fit of rage. How troublesome it is to have such a clever student, but not clever enough,' Shikamaru thinks he then lets out a big sigh, "I guess your dad just likes to hear himself talk then doesn't he?" 'What!?!?' thinks a stunned Gohan. Juan points at Gohan and looks at his dad angrily, "Dad you can't just let him talk about mom like that!!" "Don't worry about it. Why bother swatting every little insect just because he's buzzing around you?" Shikamaru replies as he turns his back on Gohan and the rest of his students as he reaches for the bowl with the students names on it.

'Damn him! He might have seen through my plot to get him mad enough to fight me, but to try to say I'm not even worth the trouble! And he did it in front of everyone… and Riza. That is unacceptable! I'll show him this "insect" bites!' Gohan thinks as he rushes at Shikamaru with the kunai he was twirling around. As he reaches Shikamaru he slashes at him, but Shikamaru sinks into the ground and reappears right behind Gohan. 'How did he do that?' thinks Gohan. "Sigh… You're not going to settle down and be a good student and just sit back down are you?" asks Shikamaru who isn't surprised when Gohan answers with a kick. Shikamaru catches the kick and tosses Gohan into the air. Gohan lands into a fighting pose while Shikamaru just sighs and scratches his head, "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson then, but if you only agree to my one stipulation." "And that is?" "Only that if you lose that you and your class mates will have to write a one thousand word essay instead of training and they can't have lunch until they finish they essay with exactly one thousand words no more, no less." Shiva jumps up and screams at her teacher, "How is that fair to us?!?" Kazuhiro pushes his glasses up, "I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but Shiva has a point sensei. How come we're the ones that also have to suffer because Gohan decided to challenge you?" "That's simple Kazuhiro," says Shikamaru with a smile, "It's to show Mr. Uchiha that his actions can have consequences for those around him. So do you still want to challenge me even knowing that you fail your friends are going to suffer with you?" "Do you really expect me to back down now do you?" "I guess not," says Shikamaru with a sigh, "Okay class pay attention because when I beat Gohan your report might be on why he lost." "Don't you mean "if?" you beat me?" "No I don't."

Gohan rushes at Shikamaru and throws a punch at him which Shikamaru easily dodges it, "As you can see students Gohan goes for taijutsu, physical arts. Now taijutsu," Shikamaru teaches as he blocks a kick from Gohan, "is good way to see your opponent's strengths and weaknesses. If your opponent stands to fight you one-on-one that means he is extremely confident his taijutsu skills and/or has incredible strength. If your opponent dodges you constantly it means he has incredible speed and he is waiting to," he dodges a punch form Gohan and with great speed he is behind Gohan and grabs him by his collar, "get the drop on you!" he finishes and tosses Gohan at a nearby tree. Gohan grabs a branch from the tree and he spins until he is on top of the branch he quickly throws several kunai and shurikens at Shikamaru. The shurikens and kunai connect with Shikamaru, as his body begins to fall a cloud of smoke emits from his body and when it clears a log falls to the ground with shurikens and kunai impaled into it. 'The Art of Substitution then where…?' thinks Gohan as he scans the area. "You know you should really give up I mean look at you sweating breathing hard you know you should learn to relax," says Shikamaru as he appears behind Gohan hanging upside down from the tree. Three throwing knives fall from Gohan's sleeve and he catches them in-between his fingers. He turns quickly and tosses the knives at his teacher, but as they reach Shikamaru, he turns into a puff of smoke and the knives continue to sail through the air. "As you can see using the Art of Substitution and using Doppelgangers are a good way to help you stay one step ahead of your foe. These are the most basic ninja techniques, but they are also the most useful techniques to a true shinobi that is the reason why we make sure each student knows these techniques before they're allowed to become a Genin. You can use these techniques to help wear down an opponent by making him use all his weapons, to waste some of his chakra, and to also hound the opponent both physically and mentally. While normal doppelgangers have no substance and cannot hurt anybody; some like Shadow Doppelgangers and Water Doppelgangers can hurt people, but like normal doppelgangers a strong enough blow to them will cause them to disperse," teaches Shikamaru as he walks near the tree Gohan is sitting on, "Are ready to call it quits Gohan I mean this is so tiresome and you've yet to make me break a…eh?" 'Those signs he's making it's…!'

"Fire-Style, Fireball Technique!" Gohan screams as a giant ball of fire heads towards Shikamaru who easily dodges the attack, "That students, is the most basic technique for Fire-Style in Ninjutsu. Even though it's the most basic technique in Fire-Style it requires a lot of chakra to use just like all Fire-Style moves. There are many types of Ninjutsu besides Fire-Style such as Earth-Style, Water-Style, and more types besides those. So Mr. Uchiha I guess you've depleted all of your chakra by now I'd be surprise to see if your able to stand on your, huh?" Shikamaru looks at where Gohan was perched at on the tree, but finds him gone, 'Where could he…? Wait above me!' Shikamaru looks up and sees Gohan sailing through the air, 'Wait is he going to use the Fireball Technique again!?!? There's no way his chakra could be that strong yet!!' "Fireball Technique!" yells Gohan as a giant fireball engulfs the area where Shikamaru once stood while Gohan lands a few feet away from the dying flames, 'Did I least knick him this time?' thinks Gohan as he begins to pant.

As the students watch the flames slowly fade away and nothing is there but scorched earth. "Do…do you think it's possible that Gohan just incinerated Master Nara?" asks Mihoshi nervously. "There's no way he could have! I've heard so many stories about Master Nara from my dad and he's fought tougher odds than what Gohan could ever possibly throw at him!" replies a hysterical Kazuhiro. Koga grabs his hysterical friend by the shoulder and shakes him a little and then points back to the tree that Gohan had been perched from, "Do not fret Kazu, there he is." The students turn there heads towards the tree and see their teacher talking to another Ninja. "Okay tell Lord Hokage that I'll meet him at 1:00 p.m. just like he wants," says Shikamaru to the Ninja. "Very good, sir," the Ninja replies as he disappears in a puff of smoke. "Hey Juan how did your dad dodge Gohan's attack, did he use speed, a doppelganger, or what?" asks Riza as she looks at Juan. "I think he…" Juan starts but is interrupted by Ryo. "He didn't use speed if he had I would have been able to spot him like I did when he used it earlier against Gohan." "And I don't think it was a doppelganger because we've been watching him the whole time and he didn't make any moves that would indicate a doppelganger," says Akane. "Maybe it was Genjutsu, the art of illusion?" one of the other students guesses. "Maybe it was…" "It could be that he used…" "Or…" the students keep guessing except for a few, two Kazuhiro and Shiva stare at Koga. 'How did he know where Master Nara was? Come to think of it just as the flames reached Master Nara, I notice Koga's attention was turn towards the tree. Did he use his heighten senses to track him?' thinks Kazuhiro a he pushes up his gasses. Shiva is also having similar thoughts, 'How did he know where our teacher went?!? I mean our teacher was there until the last second and then poof he was gone. My senses our way better than Koga's so he couldn't have notice him without me noticing it too. Wait. Maybe he used the Byakugan! I mean it has to be it, but when did he activate it?'

Juan lets out a sigh and just walks off from the group and sits down sulking thinking to himself, 'I can't believe this! What am I invisible? I mean it's like if I try and open my moth someone just interrupts me. What a pain it is being ignored like I wasn't even here.' "Well what were you about to say Juan before those yahoos interrupted you?" asks Riza, who is also ignoring the collective ramblings of her fellow classmates, with a big smile on her face. 'Riza…… thank you God…' thinks Juan as a faint blush comes across his face. He then returns her smile and clears his throat, "Well since you ask I believe it's the Art of Shadow Transportation." "What's that?" one of the students asks as the group has stop debating and is now gathered around Juan and Riza catching the two by surprise. "Uh… Well it's…" Juan begins still a little surprised, "It's a technique used by my clan, the Nara Clan. It allows the person to move from shadow to shadow. It's more than likely when Gohan attacked my dad he used that technique and used his own shadow to transport himself to the shadow of the tree hence Gohan's attack missing my dad. The Technique can also allow the user to transport in his enemy's shadow. It's also a great technique for assassinations since who ever uses it could easily just transport his hand with a weapon and let's say a guy is just standing near a wall, my dad could easily transport said weapon through the man's shadow and slit his throat." "So you're saying that he can just transport any part of his body anywhere there's a shadow?" asks Akane. "Only if my father can see where he is transporting to. He can also transport other people as well, but it is supposed to be mind numbingly cold for the person." "Wow," says and amazed Mihoshi, "I guess that's why they call him "Shikamaru of the Living Shadows," right?" "No. They call him that because of his ultimate technique, "Obsidian the Living Shadow." I don't really know much about that technique, but what I gathered it allows the person to merge with their shadow increasing the user's speed and strength beyond normal standards of a normal ninja. I also know that my father is the first Nara to use it since my Great-great grandfather. It's because it requires precise chakra control and total concentration or else." "Or else what?" Ryu asks nervously. "I'm………not sure," everyone else does an anime style fall, "but something bad I'm sure." "Hey look they're going at it again!" yells a nameless character that has nothing to do with this story except this part.

"Okay listen Gohan; I don't have time for this anymore or any spare time to wait for you all to finish the paper so if you stop now I'll forget…whoa!" Shikamaru barely dodges the kunai that was flung at him 'I gotta give the kid credit he's got a lot of stamina, but he's got to be running low on… What!?!? It can't be! His eyes they're…!' "Hey look at Gohan's eyes! Someone better call Ben Stein 'cause that's the worst case of red eye I've ever seen!" yells yet another random student. "I don't think that is what is wrong with him. I think it's the Sharagian!" says Ryo. "The Sharagian? I believe I've heard of that, isn't it Kekkai Genkai?" asks Mihoshi. "Yes it's a Kekkai Genkai that the Uchiha clan poses. I remember my mother telling me how it might be descended form the Byakugan that her clan, the Hyuga Clan, can use including me, Koga and Shiva can also use since we share that bloodline. Akane should be able to as well since your father is "Demon Eyes" Neji right?" The dark eye girl turns to him, "Huh? Well I haven't been able to yet." "Oh." "I also remember reading about how it only requires a minimal amount of chakra. How much could Gohan have left?" asks Mihoshi. "Not much," says Koga as the kids turn and see veins bulging near his eyes, but they can't see his eyes because of his glasses, "In fact if he keeps using the Sharagian much longer he'll exert all his chakra and…" "He'll die," finishes Riza, "What are you doing Gohan!? Stop before you kill yourself!!"

"She's right you know. You're pushing yourself too much. The only thing you'll accomplish is your own demise from using all your chakra," says Shikamaru. Gohan rushes at Shikamaru, 'Damn stubborn kid,' thinks Shikamaru with a sigh as he leaps into the air as he dodges Gohan's lunge and does a couple of hand signs before he lands. "Art of Shadow Transportation…" says Shikamaru as he lands and his hand disappears into the shadow of the tree and reappears in Gohan's shadow grabbing his ankle and pulls Gohan through his own shadow, "Rabbit Out of the Hat!" Gohan instantly clutches himself in effort to stop the sharp cold that is passing through his body, his eyes revert back to normal, "That was a real bother," sighs Shikamaru as he lets go of Gohan. "I…I'm s…s…sorry about w…what I said about…you and yo…your…" begins Gohan. "Don't worry about it kid your young and I understand you wanted to see how you stack up to a real ninja before you became one yourself. I just want to you remember that life is precious and you should not throw it away for one big "hurrah" understand?" "Ye…yes sir…" "Good," says Shikamaru who lets out a sigh and mutters, "How troublesome." "Are you alright Gohan?" asks Riza as she and the other students rush over to their fellow classmate and teacher. "I'm fine Riza," he says while rubbing his arms trying to warm his body back up. "That's what you get for challenging my dad you braggart," says Juan with a smirk. "Sorry, I thought he be as pathetic as you Juan." "I'll kill him!! Let go of me!!" yells an angry Juan as Ryo and another student grab him before he can commit a mortal crime. "I guess this means we have to do that report, right Master Nara?" asks Kazuhiro. "Well unfortunately I there has been a change of plans and you won't have to do the report since I have to meet the Lord Hokage soon so I don't have the time to wait for you all to finish a paper that long so you can forget about it and go home early…" he's interrupted by cheers and tears of happiness, "…after you finish my obstacle course five times," he finishes with a smirk as their cheers become groans and moans while the tears of happiness turn into tears of sorrow. (Phew took forever for this section)

_Requests…_

One o'clock rolls around and Shikamaru is standing outside the Hokage's office, 'Hmmm where's Naruto's secretary? Not like her to leave early. Eh?' thinks Shikamaru as the door opens and Sakura steps out quickly closing the door and bumps into Shikamaru. "Oh Shika didn't see you there," says Sakura. "I guess so…" looks back at the empty desk, "Where's the secretary who's suppose to be working here today?" "She's on her lunch break." "Oh, I thought her lunch break was over at noon?" "I gave her an extra hour…" "Oh," says Shikamaru with a small grin as he watches a faint blush come across her, "Why would you do that and what are you doing here Sakura? I thought today was your day off." "Ah just dropping off some lunch for Naruto," she says quickly. "Ah, must been a heck of a lunch if it you two are just finishing." "Uh, well…" she begins with the blush on her face becoming more crimson as the secretary comes rushing back form her break panting for air, "Did…did I make it back in…in time?" "Uh, yeah you did Yuka. Well Shikamaru I'll see you later say hello to Ino for me if you see her before I do," she quickly says as she makes her way to the exit. Shikamaru just laughs to himself as he walks into the Hokage's office leaving the secretary scratching her head wondering what had just happen.

"Hmmm…" says Naruto out loud as stares down thinking hard. "Any time now Naruto," Shikamaru sighs as he lays his chin against his fist. "Don't rush me I'm thinking!" "Must be a new experience for you." Naruto growls a little bit before moving his piece across the board. Shikamaru had taught Naruto how to play shogi years ago, mostly because he was board one day and gave him something to do. It took a while to teach him and even though he was nowhere as good as some of the other people Shikamaru plays against like his father or Sakura, he did manage to surprise Shikamaru once in a while. "So what did you call me for this time?" asks Shikamaru as he moves one of his Shogi pieces. "First I have a question I must ask you first, if you don't mind," Naruto says as he moves another piece. Shikamaru picks up a piece and tries to decide where to move it, "And what is it?" "Well I want to know why you still haven't accepted the rank of Jonin after all these years? After all you past the exam, but you still just won't accept the rank; I just wanted to know why?"

Shikamaru drops the piece, but catches it before it hits the board, "You already know why Naruto," he says as he lays the piece down and walks to a nearby window and looks outside starring at the clouds, "so stop asking questions you know the answers too." Naruto gave a worried look to his friend, "Shikamaru it's not your fault what happened to…" "Of course it's my fault Naruto!!! If I had went on that mission like they asked me then maybe Ino wouldn't have been…been…" "Shikamaru you don't know what would have happen if you had gone with Ino and the others instead of taking the Jonin Exam. Besides Ino was the one who said to go and take the exam anyway, right?" "Yeah, but Ino didn't even remember about the exam until we were sitting after training with Choji and I brought it up. I just had to mention how big a pain it was that they schedule a mission for me on the same day as the exam. And Ino said to go ahead that her, Choji, Izumo, and Kotetsu could handle it; after all it was a simple mission, rescue the youngest daughter of the Daimyo from some bandits and make sure that her and her unborn baby was return safely. Ha. It sounded so simple I mean they were just bandits and no rouge ninjas or anything of that difficulty, with four chuunin on the mission it should have been a cakewalk, right? Then why did it all have to go to hell and…" Shikamaru can't even finish as he turns his back to Naruto and runs a hand though his hair. Naruto looks down at the shogi board with a sad expression wishing he hadn't brought it up. Nearly nine years and it was still a sore spot for Shikamaru. It was one of the few things that got under his skin. Naruto knew this, but as a friend he knew it would be best for him to stop living in the past and to start living for the future, and as the Hokage he knew it would be best for Konoha to have Shikamaru as a Jonin instead of a Chuunin. Sometimes life was hard. Naruto sighs, "I'm sorry Shikam…" "No I'm sorry for snapping at you like that," interrupts Shikamaru as he sits back down, "but just drop it will you?" "Ok sure."

The two sit in silence as they continue to play their game until Naruto speaks up, "Hey Shikamaru?" "Stop trying to get my attention so you can switch the pieces on the board, Naruto." "No, it's serious this time." Shikamaru looks up for a moment, "Look if it's about me being a Jo…" "No, no nothing like that. It's the real reason I called you here today." "Oh and what is it?" "Well I had a little conversation with Kyuubi today…" Shikamaru looks back up with a serious look and sighs, "How troublesome. So what good news do you have to share?" "You remember what I asked him when Riza was born?" Shikamaru looks up again frustrated, "Oh THAT, right? So I take its bad news huh?" "Yeah… it's what I've feared ever since Riza and Yoshi were born and I notice the same seal on their bodies like the one I have. That bastard enjoys torturing me and what do I tell Sakura, "Oh guess what honey turns out our kids are demon spawn?"" Shikamaru just watches as his friend begins to slowly lose it as he keeps yammering on Shikamaru just sighs, but after ten minutes of Naruto's yammering Shikamaru finally hits him over the head. Naruto rubs his head, "Thanks I needed that." Shikamaru just sighs again; he knows Naruto always gets upset when it come to getting Sakura upset, or maybe he feared her temper of course who wouldn't be with her strength and short fuse he knew all about women and short fuses. Ino's was extremely short. Or possibly he was afraid that Sakura would just pack up and leave him and the children, but he should know Sakura better by now and know that she would never leave him and the kids, or then it…, 'Screw it,' thinks Shikamaru, he knew there could be an unlimited amount of possibilities when it came to his complex friend. He wish sometimes Naruto could be like his best friend Choji and be a simple to read person, but I guess that was too much to hope for.

After few minutes of silence Naruto breaks the silence by clearing his throat and pulling out a scroll with a wax seal on it, "Do you know what this is?" "It's a scroll with your family seal?" "Ha, ha yeah, but it's more than that." "Oh?" "Yeah it's sort of my will in case of you know; something was to happen to me." "Naruto why are you showing me this?" "Well I want you to go to my study at home and open it if something was to happen to me." "Ok," Shikamaru replies as he grabs it and starts to open it. "Don't!!" "Huh?!? Why not?" "Because it's a Memory Scroll." (Ok a memory scroll is a scroll that has someone's chakra in it. When the seal of the scroll is broken it projects a mental image for the person or persons that open it. The person can use for, like Naruto, to make a will, or send messages, you know stuff like that. It can't be tampered with because only the person who first pours their chakra into the scroll can change it. Ok a lousy description I know, but it'll make more sense when I use a memory scroll later in the series. No not Naruto's I don't know if I'm going to kill him yet…or do I? dun dun dun)

Shikamaru stops from opening it, "So what does this have to do with me?" "Uh well I was hoping you could do me a favor if I pass away anytime soon." "And that is??" "Well what I've recorded into my scroll reveals the location of someplace important." "And that is?" "Well this scroll reveals a shrine where you can remove or insert a demon with out someone dying." "What!?!? Where?!?!" asks a shocked Shikamaru. "Near the old Atsukai headquarters." "That figures," Shikamaru sighs, "So if you know now why haven't you left with Riza and Yoshi yet then?" "Well the thing is it'll prevent the person performing/removing the seal not the victim if the victim and the demon's chakras have already begun to merge." "But I thought you said that your and the nine-tail foxes chakras didn't begin to merge until you were around twe…" Shikamaru stops and his eyes begin to grow wide and whispers, "…Riza…" Naruto's face turns sour, "Right." "But can you be sure? I mean just because it happen to you around her age doesn't mean she'll…" Naruto interrupts his friend, "No I saw it myself and I'm positive that she and her demon have already begun to merge their chakras." "When did you see her use that kind of power!?" Naruto sits there silently as he fiddles with a shogi piece in his hand than sighs, "Did you know Riza trains herself almost everyday by herself in the forest? She trains herself to her very limits, and just a few weeks ago I was spying on her to see what she was doing one day…"

_'There she is,' thinks Naruto as he leaps from tree to tree before hiding behind one near his daughter, 'So that's what she has been doing for the past couple of weeks.' At the training ground there are several straw dummies each having multiple shurikens and kunai in them, another tree has a punching bag tied from it, dozens of broken tiles (you know sort of like Mr. Satan/Hercule from DBZ always breaks), and dozens of scrolls lay sprawled out. Naruto spots his daughter in front of the punching bag on her hands and knees panting hard. 'Hmmm?' thinks Naruto as he notices something on Riza's arms, 'Weight bracelets? So she's trying to increase her strength or, huh?' Naruto hears his daughter talking out loud, "I…I can't…quit now," she stands up, "I have to get stronger!" She tries to throw a punch, but in mid-punch she ends up collapsing back onto her hands and knees and panting even more, "Damn it! I'm…I'm…" 'What is she saying?' "I'm Riza Uzumaki! The daughter of the 7__th__ Hokage!!" she yells as she stands back up. She stares at the bag as a whirlwind of red chakra encircles her, her whisker markings become more pronounce, and her eyes turn from blue to blood red, "And this is NOTHING!!!" and Riza punches the punching bag, the branch the bag is tied to snaps and goes flying into another tree a couple of feet away, as the bag hits the tree it explodes and the stuff that punching bags are made of goes flying everywhere (sorry I just can't remember what that stuff is), and the branch collides into the tree and crashes to the ground._

_The red chakra disappears and she reverts back to normal. Naruto just looks dumbfounded at what has transpired before him. Riza looks at the result of her punch and then at her own fist, "Was that me?!?" she asks out loud, "Ha, ha!" her eyes close as she begins to fall backwards. Before she hits the ground she is caught by Naruto, "Riza?" asks Naruto as he checks her pulse, 'Good she's just passed out,' thinks Naruto as he lets out a sigh then he looks at the remains of the punching bag, 'Blast! Was that what I think it was? Damn! Well anyway I best take her home.' Naruto with Riza disappears in a blur._

_Two hours later at the Uzumaki Residence…_

"_Uhhh…where am I?" asked Riza as she rise from her bed. She then looks at her father who is sitting at the foot of her bed with a serious look on his face staring away from her. "Dad?" "Hmm?" he says as he turns to her with a grin, "Oh Riza you're awake. Did you have a good nap?" "How did I get here?" she says as she rubs her head. "Oh I found you out in the woods passed out from overtraining would be my guess. So do you remember what happen before you passed out?" "Well I remember I was using the punching bag and then nothing." "Nothing?" "Nothing. Speaking of which where is my punching bag anyway? I see everything else that I was using except that?" "Uh well," says Naruto nervously, "I carried you and all your stuff back here with me and I sort of uh lost your punching bag in an um…river yeah a river." "WHAT!!?? It took me two months of allowance to buy that how could you have lost IT!?!?" "Well it was you or the punching bag." "I rather you have dropped me!! Humph!" She turns her back to Naruto. "R…Riza?" She turns back to Naruto after about a minute with a serious look, "I HATE you dad." "H…ha…Hate!?!?!?" says Naruto as he clutches his heart and the background cracks revealing fire. "Riza please forgive your poor father!" says Naruto weakly on his hands and knees, "Is there anything I could buy you maybe a new punching bag or…" "I could use that and the new medical ninjutsu book by I. M. Karring, some new kunai would be good, a subscription to Ninja People magazine, and…" she responds with a fox like grin. "Whatever you want my dear sweet daughter." says Naruto taking notes._

_Naruto begins to leave Riza's room when she calls out to him, "Dad?" "Hmm…" says Naruto as he turns around and raises his Hokage hat (I need to learn if that has a specific name or at least what type of hat that is) with his thumb. "I…I know that mom doesn't want me to take the Genin Exams coming up," she says with a frown as she pulls her legs up to her chest. "Oh," says Naruto with a frown. "Why is she afraid of me becoming a Genin? I mean you and her became a Genin around my age so why…?" "Because she's just concern about your safety, I mean that's her job as mom right?" "I guess but…" Naruto sighs and walks over to Riza and pats her shoulder if it were up to me I wouldn't let you be a ninja either." Riza looks at her father with surprise "What!?!? But, you've always said you couldn't wait until I was a full fledge ninja. And what do you mean "if it were up to you"? You're the Hokage!! You could've easily kept me from entering the Academy if you wanted. "I know, but…" looks at her and smiles, "…that would have messed with your dreams." "Huh?" Naruto takes a few steps towards the door, "Ever since you was four you've told me and anyone who would listen that your dream was to become a great powerful ninja like me and your mother no you even said you wanted to become even stronger. Heh, what father wouldn't be proud to hear that their child wanted to surpass them? And Riza…," Naruto walks towards the door and turns around with a big smile, "…I believe that you will one day." "Dad…" says Riza with a few tears building up in her eyes. Naruto turns around real quick cupping his chin with a small grin on his face and eyes close, "Of course you'll have you to live a hundred more years before you'll be better than me of course!" "DAD!!!" yells Riza as she throws one of her weights at him. Naruto quickly ducks, but catches it before it smashes her door, "Why is it when ever you or your mother get angry your alls first instinct is to hurt me!?!?"_

_After calming his daughter down Naruto opens the door and is about to leave when… "Dad?" "Yes Riza?" "Would you not tell mom about my extra training? I don't want to make worry more than she already has." "Don't worry Riza your secret is safe with me," says Naruto with a small smile as he begins to close the door, "Now why don't you take a nap before dinner?" She gives him a tiered little smile, "Yeah I think I'll do that. Thanks Dad I love…YAWN…y__o__u…__" she says as her head hits the pillow and closes her eyes with a small smile on it. Naruto closes the door and leans against his daughter's door and clasp one of his hands over his mouth and looks at nothing in particular but yet his eyes have worry and fear in them, 'Now what?'_

The story was over and Shikamaru was not pleased in the least. He lighted up a cigarette when Naruto started the story and was just finishing his third one. "Damn it Naruto why are you telling me this!?" asks Shikamaru as he lights up another cigarette. Naruto closes his eyes for a minute then looks up at Shikamaru, "If the seal on me was to be destroyed or broken I want you to kill me," pauses for a minute his blank expression turns to a sad one, "The same goes for my children as well." Shikamaru was for the first time in a long time so angry that he saw red, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!??" Shikamaru yells as he reaches over the shogi board game and grabs Naruto by the collar. Naruto gives him a serious look, "You heard me." "Grrr…!!! DAMN IT!!!!!" he yells as he releases Naruto, "So you're going to get me to do your dirty work huh!?!?" "Of course not! If the time comes and one of their seals is broken I'll do what I have and kill my own children to protect everybody in this village!" Shikamaru looks a little stunned by Naruto's remark, "How can you even…?" "Don't!" yells Naruto as he his face becomes one of anger as he bites his lip, "You don't know what it's like to lose control of a demon and wake up and realize you've hurt the ones you care about! You don't know what it is like to have a demon play $ing mind games with you! You don't know what it's like to possible doom your own children! You don't know what it's like to know when you've think that everything is going your way and you think your about to have a happy life, God decides to make you his personal punching bag again!!" "Naruto…" "I'm sorry I snapped Shikamaru I've been under a lot of stress lately and…" "Listen Naruto I just want to know why come to me? I mean there are more powerful ninjas than me." "I know." "Huh?" "What do you mean "huh?" I mean Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji are more powerful than you in almost every field. Lee and even Hinata easily surpass you in Taijutsu and your chakra levels are that impressive either, not to mention your skills with weapons is lacking unlike Ten…" "Okay, okay I get it!" says Shikamaru a little annoyed, "Then why…?" "Because I need people ready to act just in case of the worst case scenario." "So have you told anybody else?" "I ask Sasuke and Neji a couple of years ago about my seal years ago and…" "So how they take it?" "Pretty much the same except with more cursing and destroying of furniture." "Knowing them I can imagine."

"So…" says Shikamaru after a couple minutes of silence and a couple of moves in their game, "…you really haven't told Sakura about anything? Not even about Sasuke or Neji…" "No…" Naruto replies as he moves a piece across the board. "You can't just wait until one of them kills you or your kids to tell her!" "I know, but…" "But?" "I just don't want to see Sakura to suffer is that so wrong?!?" Shikamaru ponders this for a moment and replies, "No it isn't but won't it be more painful for her if your laying dead there dead at the hands of one of your friends or worst you standing there covered in your own children's blood?" "Damn it Shikamaru!" says Naruto in a huff, "I just……just need more time to think of a way to tell her." Shikamaru stares at Naruto for a second, "Fine Naruto oh and…," moves his piece across the board, "…game over." "One day I'll beat you at this game Shikamaru," says Naruto with a sad smile. "You've say that every time I beat you and the total now is 409 games to 0. Well I guess if you're done I guess I'll be heading home then." "Shikamaru I want you to keep this conversation between the two of us." Shikamaru stares at Naruto for a minute and replies, "Is that an order from my Hokage?" Naruto stares at Shikamaru knowing that he is frustrated hates this and needs time for this information to settle, "No this is a request from a friend." "Damn you're a real drag sometimes Naruto. Fine I'll do it for now." Shikamaru turns and heads for the door but before he reaches it, "You never did say what you would do Shikamaru, if you would…" "Listen Naruto," Shikamaru says as he stops in front of the door takes the cigarette out of his mouth and blows a long puff of smoke, "I don't know what I'll do if a situation like that was to arise, but I swear to you on the honor of the Nara Clan I will protect this city and the people with my life if need be." "I guess that's all I can really ask for you to do. I'm really sorry to have to involve you in this Shikamaru I really am." "I wonder," says Shikamaru just barely above a whisper as he leaves not knowing if Naruto heard what he blurted out.

_Inner Torment_…

Naruto sits there for a minute than two, four, eight, "Arrgghh!!" yells Naruto as he smacks the game board away sending the pieces flying everywhere. 'How could he say or think that? Does he think I'm doing this for fun!?' thinks Naruto he removes his hat he rubs his hand through his hair. He then gets up and walks to a row of pictures seven pictures are in this row the pictures are of the seven Hokages who have lead this village. He looks over at the first two Hokages brothers the First was Tsunade grandfather and the second was her great uncle. Both were the Third's teachers and great ninjas by reputation, Naruto wishes he had a chance to meet them. He looks over at the "the Old Man" the Third Hokage said to be the most powerful Hokage that ever lived. Naruto's dream back when he was a kid was to prove himself better than him and become the Fifth Hokage. If not for Orochimaru the Old Man might be alive today. One of the first to acknowledge Naruto's existence he hopes the Old Man is resting in peace wherever he is. He then turns to the picture of the Fifth, "Granny" Tsunade. She was the student of the Third along with Orochimaru and Jiraya. She was the only one to try and start a family only to see her husband die and her own brother as well. It's no wonder when she delivered Anko's and Kakashi's children and knew they were dying when she held them. She used all of her chakra to save those children to make sure she never see another child die because she was weak. Sakura, Sasuke, and he were gone at the time on a mission and when they returned she was dead and buried. Naruto remember being sad that he never even got to say goodbye and you could only imagine what it did to Sakura. Tsunade was Sakura's teacher, mentor, friend, and a mother-like figure to her and not to be there for her at the end was almost too much for her to stand. Naruto was there for her to share her pain and her, his. Naruto turns and looks at the Sixth Hokage his, Sakura's, and Sasuke's teacher and instructor Kakashi. Kakashi never like the role as the Hokage and fact he rarely wore the hat that came with the job his excuse he didn't like the way the hat messed with his hair. Naruto smiles about that lame excuse and thinking Kakashi underestimates himself. He then looks at the Fourth. His so called "father" whom he never knew, the man who gave his life to protect this village from an unspeakable demon, truly a great man. Not to Naruto, not right now anyway, he sees a man who sacrificed his only begotten son to save this village. 'No that isn't true,' thinks Naruto, 'Any true leader would never ask the people he has sworn to protect to give up their own child just to protect his. Besides if there had been any other way to stop Kyuubi he would have done it.'

"Do you really think I couldn't have found some other way to stop the Nine Tailed Fox Demon?" a voice says as the Fourth Hokage stands in front of Naruto with an evil grin on his face, "I picked you because you were a vain in my existence; a child, my child. Born out of wedlock your mother was a whore I mated once or twice and the unfortunate result was some pathetic lump with no talent. So I got this idea I'd kill two birds with one stone. I knew with the Fox sealed within you it would be only matter time until some crazy person would do you both in. Who would have guessed you make it this far eh?" Naruto throws a punch at the Fourth, but Naruto's fist goes thru the Fourth and cracks the wall behind him, "Leave me alone Kyuubi! I don't have time to listen to your mind games." "You're no fun," says Kyuubi as he changes into the younger Naruto, "It gets so boring being cooped up there. No T.V., no books, no nothing! I'm thinking about complaining to the management before I go crazy." "You think you're a regular Seinfeld don't ya Kyuubi?" asks Naruto with an angry scowl. "Nah, Seinfeld really isn't that funny to me. Now Drew Carey that's a funny guy," replies Kyuubi with a smirk.

"Anyway," starts Kyuubi again as Naruto turns his back to him, "I just wanted to ask why did you take that?" "Take what?" "That disrespect that fool gave you," Kyuubi answers as he walks to the side of Naruto, "I mean I thought that pawns are suppose to listen obediently to the King and follow his orders no matter what." "What's your point, Kyuubi?" "All I'm saying is you're a terrible King. You should be feared and respected, but you allow your peons, the peasants, to treat you as just another one of the people instead though you are superior to those fools! And your own soldiers like that fool disrespect you should make an example of him! Nothing says obey me like a bloody head on a pike." "First of all fox, Shikamaru is one of my best friends and he has every right to be mad, and secondly the role of the Hokage is to protect the city of Kohona and its citizens with his or her life if need be," says Naruto with an angry look directed at Kyuubi. "Yeah, yeah I know after all I'm living proof of that aren't I? All I'm saying with my power you could rule so much more than just a small village. You could rule this whole freaking country, hell I bet you could take over this whole damn continent. All you have to do is let me out to play and your kingdom could be built on the corpses of any one who dares oppose us! My dear dark lord it's almost orgasmic just thinking about it isn't it?" asks Kyuubi with a bit of drool coming down his mouth. Naruto grinds his teeth then replies, "I ain't sick like you demon." "Oh no, no, no you are. Maybe even more than you like to admit. I mean I should know I live in that thick noggin of yours. Yes I know you, deep down inside, crave the same things as me power, destruction, chaos, anarchy, blood, & sex. You're just too afraid to admit it." Naruto crosses his arms across his chest and lets out a sigh, "Whatever helps you sleep at night fox."

Naruto begins to head towards the exit Kyuubi has a big grin on his face, "You remember that village what was its name again? I think it was Mahoji? It was about a year before you became the Hokage and your squad was assigned to save the village and what happened? You invoked a 5-tails transformation and you slaughter the whole village! You would have been found out to if that student of yours hadn't got rid of the evidence. So only a handful of people know about it at all, and yet you continue to let them to live. So do you hope that they'll tell someone and everyone will hate you? That…" Kyuubi transforms into Sakura and cups Naruto's face, "… I'll hate you? That I'll see you for the monster that you are and leave you?" "Damn you fox don't you think I don't regret what happen every waking moment? That I don't think of a way to make amends for what I did?" asks Naruto angrily. "Phhh! If you really want to make amends…" says Kyuubi as she puts a kunai in his hand, "…then why don't you take your own life? Of course does one life make up for the hundred plus you killed that day?" 'I can actually feel the kunai…' thinks Naruto as he grips the blade part and watches his blood fall to the floor, 'Maybe I should. Maybe…' "NO!!" says Naruto as he tosses the kunai at Kyuubi. It goes right through her and imbeds itself into the wall behind her. "You obviously forgot who you're dealing with fox! I'm the 7th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki and I never give up and I never lose you hear me fox!? You won't beat me!!" "Heh! We'll see won't we "almighty" Hokage?" says Kyuubi as everything around Naruto goes black. …Hokage? …Hokage?

"Ahhh!!!" yells a blond woman who now finds a kunai at her throat. "Huh? Where am I? Yuka?" says a startled Naruto as he brings his kunai away from his secretary's throat, "I'm so sorry I…" "It's alright sir," says the blond secretary as she rubs her throat and lets out a sigh of relief, "I shouldn't have bothered you while you were sleeping. I was just worried after Mr. Nara left about two hours ago and I hadn't heard anything from you and you didn't respond when I knocked on the door…" "It's all right Yuka I guess I must have dosed off and had a nightmare." "About what sir?" "Ah nothing important," says Naruto sitting up and rubbing his neck. He looks down and sees the shogi board as it had been when Shikamaru left, 'Must have dosed off after Shikamaru left. Man I'm must be getting old falling asleep like that. Ah well better to take out my frustrations in my dreams then on the office. And that damn fox…' "Are you sure your alright sir?" asks Yuka noticing the serious expression on Naruto. Naruto snaps out of his thoughts and looks at her with a more relaxed look and gives her a fox-like grin, "Ha-ha it's really nothing Yuka I just been thinking about something that Shikamaru said earlier. Anyway I think I'm going to cut out early so why don't you do the same?" "But there are still a couple of papers to file and…" "Hey come on if you don't take it easy once in awhile you'll become old before your time. And you know the old saying "why not put off what you can do today and do it tomorrow?"" "Uh… I don't think that's how that saying goes…" says Yuka with an anime sweat drop going appearing on the back of her head. "It isn't?" says Naruto scratching his cheek, "Ah well, what I'm trying to say is the work will still be there tomorrow so go ahead and head home maybe see that new boyfriend of yours." "But sir, as much as I like to, won't there be more work stack up on top of today's work tomorrow?" "Oh yeah I didn't think of that," says Naruto which causes Yuka's sweat drop to become bigger, "Anyway the point is not to work to hard. Well I'll see you tomorrow Yuka take care, ok?" "Yes Lord Hokage!" says Yuka bowing. As Naruto heads out of his office he begins to think to himself, 'Shikamaru is right I need to talk to Sakura about everything.'

To be continue…

All right new chapter up and running. Sorry it took so long, but I can explain really. Let's see well last October near the end of the month I wrecked my truck on a raining day on my way to the college. Spun around, hit the guard rail, and flipped it twice. First thing I did was looked at my brother and said "Are you okay?" We both got out of the truck; I had to get out of the passenger side because my door was stuck. I was hurting on my side, neck was hurting, and I coughed up some blood. My brother Brad was bruised by the seat belt. I didn't tell Brad I coughed up blood because I didn't want to worry him. He called the ambulance and my mother. The ambulance came and Brad sat down in it I had to get on a stretcher and wear a neck brace. So long story short we basically came out unscratched, except for the pain in my side and having to wear a cotton neck brace for a week or two and Brad who only had that bad bruise. The Painkillers they prescribed didn't help me that much. I remember being laid out on the stretcher and the police officer asking me questions and he was surprised that I was able to be humorous with the questions after all that happen and I said to him, "hey I'm glad to be alive and humor is the best medicine," which he agreed with me. My truck was not so fortunate cut in half, tires snapped off, gas tank also cut in half (thank God that Brad took a few steps before lighting his cigarette or he would have blown us up. Nasty habit that), and a few inches from going off the mountain (I did tell you that I lived in Virginia didn't I?). So thank the good dude up above for watching out for me and my brother, I don't know why he did and I'm not questioning him, maybe he has plans for me and/or my brother for us not cashing in our chips that day.

Let's see my dog Meko also passed on, but sadly I can't remember when. Some time in January my family in Ohio (where I used to live and my dad's side of the family lives my mom's live mostly in Virginia) called us and told us my Grandma Lucille who no one in the family had seen in years was in the hospital (no one in the family would have known if not for some dumb luck). She was dying of brain cancer and my mom, stepfather, brother, and me were going to go and see her for probably the last time. We stopped on the way to see my Papa Bruce he was my mom's stepfather and he was pretty bad off swollen and everything. We got to Wilmington or outside of it I can't remember for sure and stayed the night before going to sleep at a hotel. That night as we were sleeping our cell phone rang and we were told Papa Bruce passed away that night. So went to see my Grandma who couldn't remember us, but if we told us who we were she would briefly remember us, but forget immediately. We went home after that and had Papa's funeral. A week later Grandma passed away. We didn't get to go to hers because a snowstorm hit us and we couldn't go. So I'm dedicating this story all three of my family members and I miss you all so much but I am grateful that you are no longer in pain and at peace.

Okay now that covers some of why I'm so late. The other part would be I purchased 40 years of the Amazing Spider-Man, 40 years of the Avengers, 40 years of the Uncanny X-Men, and 44 years of the Fantastic Four on Computer DVDs in like Feb or March. Even though those take most my time here at work I still found time to work on it. And now that I've read Spider-Man, Avengers, X-Men, and most of the FF and also have yet to find 40 years of Daredevil, Captain America, and Iron Man (I did find 40 years of Ghost Rider and the Incredible Hulk but ehhh not huge fans of them) I will be able to devote more time on my fan fiction writing at work because there is nothing to do after I make my rounds every two hours which each round usually takes me 6-8 minutes and I work 12-13 hours here.

I hoped I was able to create a vivid image of all these characters. As you can tell I have no fashion sense, that's what my brother says anyway. I wish I didn't suck at art or I could have drawn these characters and post it for you on Deviant Art (or it's something like that). I have two friends who are pretty good but they not to good at original art and one's self-esteem was shot when me and him took this drawing class at the college and he saw someone's art and it was terrific and original looking and bam man.

I was also thinking about writing another Naruto story, but don't worry I will still continue this story so I want to know which one I should do…

"Tales of the 9-Tailed Gang" – Grand Theft Auto meets Naruto. Plot would be something like Naruto is the leader of the 9-Tailed Gang until one day he's betrayed and left for dead. When Naruto is saved he finds out his gang is divided into two and one or two of his lieutenants have gone underground. Basically it's like GTA from rags to riches story as he roams the city of, well I hadn't decided yet because it can't be Kohona because you know Garaa's gang the Sand Siblings own mostly the beach territories, then there's the Sound Boys who have ties with the Orochimaru family of the Yakuza who are at war with the Atsukai a new mob family. Sounds pretty good right. Rated M for everything you would find in a GTA game.

"Do You Wanna…?" – Ha-ha use your imagination to finish that. Story basically is one day Sakura asks Naruto what every man wants to hear from a beautiful lady. I even have the sequel plan "Do you Wanna …? 2" with a Naruto/Sakura/Ino plan. And who knows what other pairings after that might let the fans vote. Obviously rated M.

"Run Away" or "Stray" (still working on the title) – One rainy day Hinata is told she has to step down from becoming the future heir to the Hyuga Clan for her sister Hannabi. She runs of into the rain where she is found by Kiba. Now staying with Kiba and his family can Hinata adjust to her new surroundings? Can Kiba keep his hormones in check? Will Hinata's Clan come and force her back into the family? Rated T-M for Kiba's dirty fantasies, language, and possible other adult moments.

Okay now what do you think? I think there all good choices. You can tell me in your review :) or you can e-mail me at and make sure that your e-mail has to do with what other story I should type with this or I will delete it. Oh yeah before we get to answering the reviews I should tell you that one of these new characters has a big secret. Who is it? I can tell you this is not the secretary, because until recently she didn't even have a name. I only gave her one when I decided to drop the original title "Lies, Teachings, Requests, and the Falling Cherry Blossom" to what it is. The next tile is now "The Falling Cherry Blossom" which is told from Sakura's POV where we'll see from her perspective and learn what happen, from her view, what transpired with the gang against Orochimaru, Atsukai, and how she and Naruto got together. But you know what? I bet no one guess the secret of the character I mention earlier. Okay onto the reviews…

**Answering Reviews Corner**

full-metal-sosuke – thanks for telling me I misspelled Tsunade. I actually thought it was spelled Tsudane. I must have misspelled it when I was typing it in my notes section so I wouldn't misspelled their names, lot of good that did ha-ha. Anyway keep watching for misspelling errors and such, because I suck at spelling there's a good chance of that.

tennisdesi91 – thanks man.

hinan0 – that's what I was going for. But be on the look out for Riza to show some Sakura qualities in the near future.

silentxkill – man Sasuke x Temari happened because I decided Ino x Shikamaru was going to happen. Ino pairing choices were Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji, and Sai. I thought I could easily make an OC character for Choji. Sai is still up in the air if he'll even appear alive in this story. Anyway the reason Sasuke and Temari ended up together will be explain not to far off. Let's see the next chapter is about Sakura, the next two will show how Ino and Shikamaru got together and what happen to her, and then we'll learn how Temari and Sasuke hooked up. (maybe I'm giving to much info here?)

Tenniswierd – heh, heh even though it has taken so long to update and I haven't been on until just a few months ago I loved to read your story. And I also like the whole Jiraya leaving Naruto to the furry of a bunch of teed of women too. You always got to love the pervert character in animes they always know how to lighten the mood.

ninetailedbeast97 - is the fox really a female!? I swear I didn't know, that's got to be awkward. I mean having a female fox demon in your head. Ouch! Now WWSLD (What Would Stan Lee Do) in a situation like this? Okay I got it! The Kyuubi is a demon right? And while inside his head she can change shapes at least in my story. Okay let's say when she takes a male form; ex. Naruto, the 4th Hokage, ect.; that she becomes a he. Of course we don't know that for sure, because I'm not asking a giant fox demon if she's a he. I might get mauled by her. Anyway thanks again for telling me again for keeping me on my toes.

sakuragirl – You wanted you got it. I just hope it was worth the wait.

Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and keep 'em coming. And remember don't be afraid to crack that whip on me if make a mistake. Because that's the only way we learn sometimes and I appreciate it. So until next time I'm Dr. Crow good day! (That's right I changed my name since I put a story here I'm no longer matt85 I'm Dr. Crow now. I hope I didn't confuse anyone)


End file.
